Eito Akiyama
Eito Akiyama is a major character in the Midnight Fight server. He is a natural-born stand user, and is this universe's user of the canon stand Crazy Diamond . Eito is a kind-hearted prankster, most often annoying his friends rather than helping in some situations. Appearance Eito is 19 years old, with a below-average height of 5' 08", with an average build. He has blue eyes, and straight black hair with right parted bangs. He has joked once that his eyes might not actually be blue, but are instead just colored contact lenses. Eito's usual outfit consists of an unzipped red sweatshirt with a plain green teeshirt underneath. He wears blue jeans almost exclusively, even wearing them as pajamas. Personality At a surface level look at Eito, it is very obvious that he is a prankster. He enjoys practical jokes, taken that they don't go too far or hurt the feelings of the victim. Eito's other surface-level side is his willingness to help those who need it. This can be seen as he commonly checks on the victims of his practical jokes to make sure they are ok, and is willing to heal people with his stand, Crazy Diamond. Beneath this surface-level look, Eito is a person with surprisingly strong morals. He truly believes that humor can help with most given situations, relying on that as a crutch even in times where it isn't very appropriate. He does not believe in being purposefully malicious, as he always just looks to do the right thing. Eito has also occasionally been seen as having a relatively short temper. This, however, doesn't come up much as Eito seems to have really good control over his emotions, and is usually one of the more reasonable members of the group. Despite how confident he seems on the outside with his typical joking manner, on the inside he's always worried that he won't be good enough to deal with a given situation, be it a tough stand battle or having a serious, down to earth conversation. To cope with this he often trains with his stand, commonly resulting in him passing out due to over-exhaustion. Abilities Eito is this universe's user of the stand Crazy Diamond. Crazy Diamond's main ability is the ability to heal people and restore objects to a previous form. Eito can commonly be seen using this ability to heal people of any injury, no matter how mundane they are, or to bust down a wall and fix it to enter a room for either comedic or dramatic effect. Through extensive training and being pierced by the stand arrow, Crazy Diamond evolved into Crazy Diamond: Shine on You, which has the ability to force an object into a future state, usually its final state. As a result of the destructive nature it has, Eito prefers not using it in a fight, reserving the use of it for dire situations. History Background Eito Akiyama was born on April 28th, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. Due to his father being a stand user, Eito has had his stand since birth, though this was through pure chance, as his mother is not a stand user. Growing up, his parents would dedicate a decent amount of time to him, as most parents would. It would be quite easy since Eito was an only child and he never got into mischief. However, Eito soon discovered that his father wasn't quite normal, as he could sometimes see a spirit following close behind him. Eito's mother would soon come to learn this as well, as it was discovered that Maro had been getting by committing robberies. Not approving of this at all, Shurui ended up kicking Maro out, and not approving of Eito speaking of him in the house. Growing up, Eito tended to hang out with groups of people that were commonly seen as weird, taking pity on them due to how poorly they were treated by fellow classmates. This, in turn, caused Eito to get bullied a lot as well. One day, when Eito was 14, he got into a fight with two of his classmates due to them picking on a student he was close friends with. Eito was very outclassed and ended up getting beaten near unconscious. It was at this point that Eito awakened his stand. While the fight was being broken up by teachers, the two boys were sent flying back, being knocked unconscious. Due to how everyone talked about the fight, and what had been caught by the school's security cameras, Eito couldn't be punished in any way, as for what everyone could see, he hadn't even laid a hand on either of the other two boys that were involved. Upon hearing about this event, Maro quickly deduced that his son was a stand user. After confirming this with Eito himself, Maro took it upon himself to help Eito discover what his stand's abilities were, and to train him in the usage of stands. During this time, Eito also helped his mother learn how to cook, feigning interest in cooking in order to help her out more. He nearly regretted his choice after a traumatic experience with some sashimi he attempted to prepare, however, he kept going regardless. Despite Maro's criminal background, he taught Eito to only use his stand for the good of other people. Thus, over the next two years, Eito began secretly fighting crime locally in Tokyo, viewing himself as some kind of hero. It would seem that he was catching some eyes though, as he was one day met by a man named Matthew Cooper. In their meeting, Matthew had told Eito about a group of strong stand users in Paris named the Golden Circle, that had the purpose of keeping people safe from any particularly dangerous stand users. Seeing this as what he had done already, Eito quickly jumped at the chance to help keep another place safe. Leaving Japan was tough. Maro was understanding since he knew what Eito had been up to for the past two years. Shurui was more concerned with her son, trying to figure out what business a 16 year old had moving to a different continent by himself. He somehow managed to pull off a huge lie, saying it was part of a "long term exchange program," and that he would visit often. Eito would keep true to the promise, visiting Japan at least once every three months for at least two years. However, one year and a half into his adventures in France, he had received a letter from his mother letting Eito know that his father had been sentenced to 15 years in jail, with the charges of armed robbery. Eito decided to keep this, as well as many other things about his upbringing, private from his friends in the Golden Circle. Despite them knowing each other for three years, Eito feels as if they wouldn't care much, and mostly feels like his demons are his own to work through. Midnight Fight Eito is first seen hanging out with the group in their restaurant, playing Pokemon on a Gameboy Color, which had just come out in Japan a few days prior. It is assumed that he had just returned from a trip there to visit his mother, having happened to pick one up for fun. A few fights involving Eito happen early on into the server's life, most of which ending with Eito having been in a tight spot that he only got out of thanks to his teammates, usually DJ. As an attempt to keep up with everyone else in the group, Eito begins training more frequently, causing him to often pass out. It is also assumed he started eating less around this time in order to save time to improve his abilities. Splitting from the Golden Circle Concerned about being left behind in terms of power, as well as being concerned that he himself can't win a fight when he really needs to, makes the decision to split from the group temporarily to help himself train. A few days in, and he is discovered by JJ, who at first scolds Eito for just leaving without saying anything, to which Eito responds that he left a note, which no one has discovered. JJ then tells Eito about the place he and DJ had trained their stands. After a plane trip back to Japan, Eito is greeted by DJ and JJ's parents, who helped Eito train his stand for about a day. During that day Eito worked nonstop trying to figure out inventive ways to use the restorative abilities of Crazy Diamond. After that long time frame, and yielding nearly no results, DJ and JJ's parents resort to "plan B." Plan B involved using a stand arrow to pierce Eito, which caused his stand to evolve, gaining a new ability. This new ability would soon be called Crazy Diamond: Shine on You, and it would soon be discovered that it has the ability to rapidly age objects, a process that Eito describes as "Taking on your final form." After a long process of discovering what his second ability is, Eito would depart from Japan again, heading back to Paris. Arriving back in Paris When Eito gets to the Airport, he is half supprised to see Matthew there waiting for him. On the drive home, Matthew hands Eito a pin, a symbol of the hard work Eito has put in and the value he has to the team. He also learns that a serial killer that goes by the name of King has arisen while he was gone during this trip home. After a quick welcome back from his teammates, he is thrown into action while they go to find the serial killer. Eito and Lauren Rader, a close friend of Eito's and a fellow member of the Golden Circle, happen to encounter King first at a local clock tower. After a battle of medium length, the duo seemingly kills off King and head back to the hotel. The two go back to the hotel and relax in the lobby for a while, Lauren obviously tired. After a while, Eito agrees to go up to her room with her to keep watch due to her being afraid to sleep by herself. Eito would fall asleep in a nearby armchair, after doing his part to make sure that she went to sleep easy. The following day the two would spend a large majority of the day together, with Eito getting affected by the stand Talking Head for a short amount of time. Eito and Lauren would have a quick conversation about their failed attempts at relationships, which Eito makes awkward due to his inability to hold serious conversations, a news report about a terrorist attack at the Palace of Versailles came on and the two, along with the rest of the members of the Golden Circle, would go out to investigate. This would end with Lauren getting arrested, and the realization that King was not actually dead. Eito, along with the rest of the members of the Golden Circle, would return to the hotel. Ell Terio, a member of the Golden Circle, would head to the police station to try to bail Lauren out as everyone else came up with a plan. During Eito's time spent resenting himself for letting the events play out like this, he gets a call from Ell that he needs to help him gather evidence. Eito does as he's told, and after a stroke of luck by getting through to a reasonable officer, he and Ell are successful in proving Lauren innocent and getting her out of jail. The three return to the hotel once again, and the Golden Circle as a whole plan their return attack. Eito goes with Matt and Ell to the restaurant where they find that King has gotten the stand arrow that the group had, evolving his stand into a requiem stand. The three are able to hold him off for a while, before King retreats at goes to the clock tower, while the three give chase. At the clock tower, many of the members of the Golden Circle are present for the fight against King, Eito included. However, unlike most of the members, Eito doesn't get any involvement with this part of the fight, standing on the sidelines until King is eventually killed. Post-King Eito shows some annoyance about not being able to help with the final fight against King, but he moves past that thanks to training, and some kind words from his teammates. He and Lauren start spending more time together at this point, and Lauren convinces Eito to slow down on training enough to where he won't pass out again. Around this point, it has become increasingly obvious to everyone that Lauren and Eito liked each other, and the group (DJ and Matthew specifically,) got increasingly annoyed at Eito for generally sucking when it came to serious discussions, like how he felt. After a lot of psyching himself up, and trying to move past his own fears, he finally confesses his feelings to Lauren on a trip to get ice cream to welcome her back from a senior trip, and the two start dating. Relationships Allies *Maro Akiyama: While Eito never explicitly talks about his father, from what he's insinuated from a few conversations about him he seems to have mixed feelings about him. *Ell Terio: Eito considers Ell once of his closer friends in the group. Eito was also shown to be slightly jealous when Ell managed to get a girlfriend before he did. * Alexander Armenischen: Eito seems to respect Alexander, but is also friendly with him to the point where the two got into a stand powered snowball fight, which Eito promptly loses. *Matthew Cooper: Though Eito's interactions with Matthew are rare, they seem to have a fairly friendly relationship. Matthew, along with DJ, was a major help with Eito getting over his fears of messing up when confessing his feelings to Lauren. *DJ and JJ: Despite Eito frequently remarking that DJ and JJ bully him, he considers them good friends that he can count on in tough times. *Lauren Rader: Eito considers Lauren his absolute closest friend. There have been several points where he's talked about things with her that he wouldn't otherwise have shared. Enemies *Cyrus Wright: Eito encountered Cyrus when he was trying to kill someone because that person could have potentially turned them into the police. Despite being severely outclassed at the time, Eito managed to hold out long enough so that he could get backup, which came in the form of DJ with Tusk act 4. *King: Eito first met King in the clock tower, where he fought him with Lauren. Even though they won that fight, due to a careless error by both of them in forgetting to check if he was still alive, King was able to cause more damage. Due to King's general ruthless nature, Eito, along with the rest of the Golden Circle, was determined to defeat him. Trivia *Eito's first name translates into "Prosperous." His last name translates into "Autumn Mountain." **However, his nickname which people constantly refer to him as, Aki, translates into Bright, Autumn, or Sparkle. ***It's also worth pointing out that Aki is more commonly used for girls than it is for boys. The nickname was started by Shurui Akiyama who has stated that she really wanted a daughter. *Eito had a traumatic experience as a child involving his first attempt at making Sashimi. The experience apparently involved burns and lot of yelling from his mother. *Eito Akiyama has also been used in the server Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Moeru Chi, where he was best friends with a stand user named Toriana Yuki. Midnight Fight's Eito acts like a combination of the two characters. (No, no rokakaka fruit is in play here.) *The concept of Eito faking his eye color has been brought up before, but the truth of this has not yet been confirmed or denied. Category:Characters